


Take A Minute.  Think About It.

by likelike_love



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelike_love/pseuds/likelike_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of steamy PWP car smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Minute.  Think About It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobaka_na_cene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cobaka_na_cene).



> This was written for cobaka_na_cene for the second annual Secret Snowflake event on mary_marshall.livejournal.com.
> 
> [Originally posted](http://mary-marshall.livejournal.com/637581.html) on mary_marshall.livejournal.com on December 26, 2011.

"I'm fine. Quit hovering, Mother Goose." 

"Hey, take a minute. Think about it." Marshall hands were heavy on her shoulders as he turned her to face him. "Are you okay?"

Mary took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Still fine. They missed me by a mile."

She shrugged out from under his grip before picking up her duffel and shoving into his abdomen. "Now. Home, Jeeves."

"Wanna find a hotel?" Marshall called to Mary as he tossed their gear into the back of the SUV and made his way to the driver's side. "Take a shower?" He tried to keep a hopeful note out of his voice.

"Nah," she replied, sliding into the passenger seat with a sigh. "Let's just head home. If you put me within 10 feet of a bed I'm crawling into it and you'll never get me out again."

He snorted. "What exactly gave you the impression that I'm trying to chase you out of bed, Mare? Have I been doing this wrong?" He pulled the truck into gear.

When she smacked him on the thigh a cloud of dust rose from his jeans. "Aw, d'you get all gussied up for me, fella?"

"Well, you're not exactly dressed to impress either." He worked a finger into a new gash in the knee of her jeans, making her squirm.

"Shit. These were my favorite..." The remainder of the sentence was lost as she turned to lean over her seat to reach for her go bag.

Marshall's eyes darted back and forth from the dusty road ahead and the scene in his review mirror, Mary's firm, denim-clad ass. When she hopped the seat completely, he protested snatching at her calf with his right hand. "Mary, just-"

"Hey 10 and 2, buddy. Don't crack up the rig," she mock chastened. 

Once fully in the back seat, she shimmied out of her torn jeans and Marshall swerved. "Eyes on the road, pervis!" She snickered as Marshall overcorrected and eventually maneuvered the vehicle back into the left lane.

"Crap. You think this is gonna bruise?" Mary rose up on her knees, angling her hips upward to try to maneuver a reddened welt on her thigh into his line of sight.

With a strangled groan, Marshall yanked the wheel sending the SUV careening across two lanes of traffic onto the shoulder of the road. Mary tumbled across the back seat landing with her head behind the driver's seat. She angled up on her elbows gasping for air and took in the sight of Marshall's eyes in the rearview, dilated with a flash of unadulterated desire. The hazard lights clicked like a metronome.

"Should I take a closer look?" His voice was low, his speech measured.

Mary swallowed, giving a barely perceptible nod, and Marshall launched himself through the seats with lithe grace. He was angled with his back to her, his knees wedged in the footwell, torso draped along her abdomen, and tongue snaking from behind her knee up her inner thigh before she could complete a single shaky exhale.

"Jesus."

He gripped her ankle roughly, pressing her foot flat to the bench seat. Planting a hand firmly on her opposite thigh he pushed her open to him. Her hands scrambled for something, anything to grab onto, eventually closing around the middle seatbelt beneath her. His teeth closed on the tender flesh of her upper thigh, halting her movements.

"Marshall!" She exhaled sharply. 

He pressed an open mouthed kiss to the same spot, soothing, before kissing his way to her panties - practical white cotton, now damp from her arousal. He rested the flat of his hand on her mons, lightly dragging his fingers across her cleft through the thin fabric barrier. When he lowered his head again, Mary dug her teeth into her lower lip with a moan. A firm stroke with the flat of his tongue had her gasping again. He licked her enthusiastically, repeatedly drawing his tongue across her sex through the white fabric.

Mary canted her pelvis, grinding upwards for more intimate contact. When Marshall cupped her buttocks to pull her closer, she gasped, arching further and straightening her right leg to hook her foot around the rear passenger headrest, flexing her hips to grind closer still. Marshall's growl was muffled to the point of pure vibration that Mary answered with a moan.

He pulled the damp scrap of cotton to the side and paused for a moment, feasting on the sight of her. His hot breath on the newly exposed flesh made her squirm and he drew two fingertips across her cleft to hold her open to him. 

"Marshall, please..."

Mary's head dropped back as Marshall used the tip of his tongue to circle her clit slowly. Her breathless moans and the fingers of her left hand threaded through his hair urged him on.

He snaked his left hand under her thigh to enter her from behind. He penetrated her with first one finger, then two, all the while continuing to stroke her swollen center with his tongue. 

Mary ground against him, arching into each thrust of his hand. "God, please!"

She forced his head further into her labia, rocking uncontrollably into his hand. "Faster. Yes! Yes!"

Marshall increased the pace at which he pumped in and out. He curled his fingers within her, sucking the tender flesh of her clitoris into his mouth. She climaxed with a scream, shuddering through her orgasm as he struggled to regain his breath.

Marshall gently pressed her pelvis back down into the seat, rucking up her cotton t-shirt to rest his cheek against her abdomen.

Mary raised a shaking hand to pat through his damp hair. She fought against the languidness that had settled in her limbs to try to sit up. She kissed him deeply before leaning back to look at him. His eyes were closed tightly and he rocked forward on his knees, unzipping his fly.

"Marshall, this angle, I can't-"

"Just get your hands on me," he ground out.

Mary was only able to get one hand into his boxers without dislocating a shoulder. He shuddered as her fingers closed around his shaft. He reached blindly for her, pulling her face to his, ramming his tongue into her mouth. He bucked up into her hand. With three quick thrusts, he climaxed, grunting into her mouth.

Mary withdrew her hand from his shorts, pressing quick firm kisses to Marshall's lips and jaw. She pulled him down to rest his cheek on her abdomen again and resumed petting through his hair.

The two slowly regained awareness of the world around them. The tick of the hazard lights, the sound of traffic on the two lane road. Marshall tried to lift his head, but Mary stopped him with a firm hand on his skull.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What?" He tried to turn to face her.

"I said, Are you okay?" She giggled slightly, her belly shaking beneath him. "Take a minute. Think about it."

He smiled. Reaching out to grasp her hand, threading their fingers together. "We're fine."

"Damn straight."


End file.
